


Last Vigil

by Rococospade



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rococospade/pseuds/Rococospade
Summary: Fic fan art. Gehrman has a rest with an old friend.** contains spoilers for "fool me" by cloudycats.
Relationships: Gehrman & Ludwig (Bloodborne)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Last Vigil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cloudycats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudycats/gifts).
  * Inspired by [fool me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201923) by [cloudycats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudycats/pseuds/cloudycats). 



> Dedicated to cloudycats, who writes wonderful fics and is an absolute delight to chat with. I want you to know that I'm still very cross about feeling sympathy for Gehrman.

**Author's Note:**

> This scene has not gotten out of my head, so I sketched it last week, then gave up last night and redrew it with intentions of painting it. This is my contribution to the fandom on Valentine's Day and I'm not even a little sorry.  
> Edit: Yeah I just reread and Gehrman's arm is wrecked by now, oops, oh well. Magic nap time heals all.


End file.
